


Just a Dream

by MultifandomForte



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomForte/pseuds/MultifandomForte
Summary: Laphia is a mutant, created based on DNA in a lab, along with her younger sister, Tebita, and older brother, Hunter, who has been M.I.A. for years. The siblings share the characteristics and appearance of human-wolf hybrids. At the end of X Men: Origins, Laphia and Tebita are separated. While Laphia is saved by Prof. X, Tebita is cared for by Logan. Laphia only has one mission: to find her sister, and nothing will stand in her way. Logan, meanwhile, finds too many similarities between himself and Tebita.





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not use my characters without asking. Set immediately after X Men: Origins. More tags will probably be added. Will update, no schedule set. SWITCHES PERSPECTIVES BY LISTING A NAME AND THEN CONTINUING IN FIRST PERSON POV (i.e. Laphia or Logan) Chapters may be short or long, no trend. P.s. sorry if the characters aren't fully accurate.

Laphia

I walked the island, not sure what to do. There was no one. No one at all. I howled again and again, hoping for just even a small response. My claws had detracted and I didn’t have enough strength left to have them return. I had to find Tebita. She was all I had left. I howled again, with the same result. I dropped to the ground, starting to cry. I didn’t want to cry, though. I just wanted to find my sister. Just someone. My voice was going hoarse. I was losing my howl, and I knew that once I lost it, I would never find Tebita. I just had to keep walking. I didn’t have a choice anymore. No one was coming to the rescue this time.

Logan

I started to follow the man who called himself a friend. We passed the body of a woman. I didn’t know who she was. I had never met her. She seemed almost peaceful, finally at rest.  
“Are you coming?” my alleged friend asked.  
“Go on without me. I’ll take care of myself.” There was a pause.  
“Good luck.” He left, leaving me with the body. Poor woman. I slowly closed her eyes. She, whoever she was, deserved at least that much. I began to walk away, looking for a way off the island. As I was walking, I could hear a sound. It sounded like a small dog’s howl. I started walking around to find where the sound was coming from. There was a blurred shape of white on the ground about 100 feet in front of me, pinned by a beam or something. I walked until I could see that the shape was moving and the sound was indeed howling. A small, high-pitched howl. The shape was….I wasn’t sure. It seemed to be human, but had the ears of a wolf with white fur. It had a long, white, skinny tail as well. The creature howled again. It sounded like a child. I picked the beam up and tossed it to the side. The creature looked up at me. It was a little girl. She looked up at me with bruises and cuts on her face, and tears in her eyes. She looked like me.  
“What are you?” I asked her. “Are you human?”  
“Mutant,” she answered. She sounded scared.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Tebita.”  
“Tebita,” I repeated. “My name is Logan.” She looked at me and nodded a little. The white dress she was wearing was now stained with dirt. There were little scratches covering her arms and legs. I didn’t know if she was hurt or anything. All of the sudden, she began to howl again. Howl like a wolf. I was now convinced she was part wolf. She had to be. “Tebita, why are you howling?”  
“The pack does it when we’re lost or we need help.” The pack. That had to mean she had other family. I couldn’t help but keep thinking that we looked very much alike. I had to find a way to get her to trust me.  
“I can help you,” I told her. “Will you let me help you?” There was a very long pause. Tebita nodded just a little bit. “Okay. Okay, I’ll help you.” I picked the little girl up from the ground. She gripped onto my shirt, starting to cry. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” I was going to help her find the rest of her family and take care of her until I did.

Laphia

I kept walking until I couldn’t walk anymore. There were sirens everywhere, causing me to occasionally go into hiding. I had to find a way off the island and find Tebita. There was a chance that maybe someone had found her already, but I didn’t think so. Tebita couldn’t blend in. Not with her white fur. It was the equivalent of a white rabbit in fall. They could be spotted from a mile away and above. Someone, if not me, would find her. I couldn’t walk anymore. My shoes were starting to physically tear at the seams. I was only bleeding a little, so that wasn’t much of a concern. I tried to howl, but my voice gave out. It was over. It was just over. I was a lost cause, my sister was gone, and I had, what I believed, to be false hope that my brother was alive. What was the point anymore?  
“I’m sorry,” I whispered. I didn’t even know who I was apologizing to. Myself? Tebita? Maybe Tebita. Maybe even Victor. Maybe I should have listened to him. Maybe I should have just taken Tebita, like he said, and walked away completely from this. Maybe it was all just a dream.  
“It may seem cruel, but it is not a dream,” a voice said. I didn’t recognize it and I couldn’t pinpoint where it was, sending me into a panic mode. It seemed to be coming from….my head. “Don’t be afraid.” This time, the voice was physical. It was really really there. I looked up in front of me. I saw a man in a wheelchair approaching me. I couldn’t even bring myself to stand, even though I knew I should have. I didn’t know who this man was, or how I heard his voice in my head. “My name is Charles Xavier. I will not hurt you. Come with me, and you will be safe.” I shook my head a little.  
“I have to find my sister,” I heard myself say.  
“If you stay here, you will die. You are the last mutant on the island. Your sister is not on the island anymore.” I was fighting off the urge to howl to the point that it hurt. “There is no need to harm yourself. You must trust me.” I slowly forced myself to stand.  
“If I come with you, will you help me find my sister?” I questioned, gathering the little courage I had left.  
“I promise.” Xavier held out his hand to me. I hesitated for a second, but then walked forward and took it.


End file.
